Twins
by SaryWinchester
Summary: Part of my Fairytale and Dreams Verse: Ash and Stacey get some unexpected news at the doctor's. Wincest, Mpreg, AU


**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm on a roll lol. I think it's about time I write a story about Ash and Stacey and her pregnancy.

**Warnings:** Wincest (Don't like, don't read!), Mpreg, AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them, Kripke does. Tristan, Stacey, and Ashley are mine.

**

* * *

**

**Twins**

"Ash I'm gonna strangle ya!" Stacey glared at her husband.

"But I didn't do anythin'."

"What?" She took a menacing step towards him.

He flinched and held up his hands defensively, "Well okay yeah I did, but I didn't know there was a chance we could have twins."

"Okay…" She pouted.

Ash walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her, "I think it's awesome that we're havin' two munchkins." He layed a hand on her five month belly.

Stacey looked at Ash's hand, "I'm scared." She whispered.

"Why baby?" He led her to the couch and gently pulled her onto his lap.

Stacey stayed quiet, lost in her memories. Ash rubbed her belly as he let her collect her thoughts. He knew not to rush her. His wife would open up on her own just like when she told him of her past.

"It's okay babe, just take your time." He kissed her temple.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Wh-what if I lose them?

"Stace everythin' is better now. There's no risk of losin' them. Your sister would've told us somethin'."

She leaned against him, "I know, but what if somethin' happens and I lose them like I lost my other baby?" She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I...I wouldn't be able to handle it. It would break me beyond repair Ash."

Ash thumbed away her tears, "Babe I promise ya' that our babies are gonna be okay. You're with a man that loves ya' with all his heart. A man that loves the two future little troublemakers in your tummy." He grinned widely when he felt his children kick.

She placed her hand over his, "Y-you promise?"

He nodded, "I promise."

She leaned down and kissed him, "Thank you baby, I love you."

He smiled, "It's what I'm here for and I love you too."

They stayed cuddled on the couch for a few minutes until the doorbell rang. Ash gave his wife a kiss then set her on the couch and went to open the door.

"Hey guys what's up?" Ash let Sam and Tristan inside.

"Hey Ash." A nine month pregnant Sam greeted then waddled over to where Stacey was.

"Hi Unky Ash!" Tristan jumped into his godfather's arms.

Ash laughed, "Hey little guy. What are you and your daddy up to?"

"We's boreded so we's comes here." He played with Ash's necklace.

"Your Daddy Dean has you guys on lockdown I see." He grinned.

Tristan looked over to where his father and godmother were at then back at Ash, "Is baby kicking?"

Ash let him down, "Yeah, go ask Auntie Stacey if they're awake."

"'Kay!" He ran off not noticing what his godfather had said.

Ash laughed as he made his way over to the three in the living room. He couldn't wait to see his nephew's and Sam's reactions when they found out there were two babies instead of one.

"Hi baby!" Tristan had both hands on Stacey's belly.

The little boy frowned when he felt a kick on each hand. Whenever he felt his sister kick he always felt it in one hand not both. Stacey smiled knowingly. Sam just looked confused as to why his son was frowning.

"Peanut what's wrong?" Sam slowly sat up.

"Baby cousin kicked here and here." He pointed to two different areas on Stacey's belly.

Sam raised a brow, "Well maybe your cousin's doing gymnastics like your sister does in my tummy."

Stacey laughed and shook her head, "Actually he felt two kicks because I'm havin' twins…"

Sam's eyes went wide, "Wh-what?" He looked at Stacey's swollen belly.

She chuckled, "We found out today. Ashley noticed a second baby. She said that it was hiding behind the other one. I'm having twins." Her eyes filled with tears.

Sam teared up also, "Stace that's awesome." He placed a hand on her belly. "Congrats guys. Wait till I tell Dean."

"I already have a feelin' of what he might say." Ash chuckled.

Stacey and Sam laughed knowing what Ash was thinking. Tristan still looked confused. He didn't understand what the adults were talking about.

He tugged on Stacey's shirt, "Auntie Stacey what twins?"

She ruffled his hair, "It means that I'm havin' two babies instead of one. That's why you felt two kicks. Your cousins were saying hello."

"Oh!" Tristan smiled brightly. "Hi babies!" He placed two kisses on his aunt's belly.

The greeting got him more kicks. He giggled when he felt his cousins kick. He was going to have a lot of playmates soon.

"So what're ya' havin'?" Sam rubbed his own belly. His daughter's kicks were getting stronger as the days passed by.

"One of each. A little boy and girl." Ash massaged Stacey's shoulders.

"That's so cool. Now Jellybean isn't going to be the only girl."

"I'll be teachin' the girls girly stuff cause if it were up to you guys Adrianna will be workin' on cars and wearin' t-shirts and jeans all the time."

Sam groaned, "Please don't tell me you're plannin' on signing the girls up for ballet."

Stacey smiled evilly, "Maybe…"

"Uh uh, no way unless Jellybean actually wants to do ballet. Dean will argue I just know it."

"Dean won't fight me, you'll see." She crossed her arms defiantly. "Speaking of Dean, he let you go out by yourself?" She raised a brow.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I don't need Dean's permission to go out and I'm not by myself I'm with Tris."

"Keep tellin' yourself that Sammy." She chuckled.

"Wait till Ash gets overprotective of you especially now that you're havin' twins." Sam looked smug.

She huffed, "I'd like to see him try." She looked around. "Where are Ash and Peanut?"

She and Sam got off the couch, Sam slower than Stacey. The two found Ash and Tristan in the twins' nursery. There still was work left to do in the room and now they had to add more baby stuff plus another crib. Ash was on the floor with Tristan on his lap. Ash was reading his nephew a book he had gotten for the babies. Sam and Stacey went back to the living room and left the two alone.

"Ash is gonna be a great father." Sam smiled.

"He's nervous that he isn't, but I keep telling him that he will."

"He's had practice with Tristan. He's been a natural with him since he was born. I'd never thought that I'd see that side of him. You know what with the hunting and stuff."

"Well I'm glad that that's over. Ash can have the family he hasn't had in a long time." Stacey smiled as she rubbed her belly.

The End


End file.
